1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent miniaturization of electronic devices and an increase in the complexity of electronic element packages, the desirability of improving heat radiation properties, as well as the stability of printed circuit boards, has increased. For example, in a multi-chip package (MCP) in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked and mounted on a single board, or in a package on package (POP) in which a plurality of boards mounted with a semiconductor chip are stacked, a large number of components are packed into a small space. Thus, it is desirable to further improve the heat radiation properties, stability, reliability and the like of printed circuit boards to produce reliable electronic element packages.
Further, electromagnetic waves are generated in printed circuit boards when signals and power are transferred within the boards. Thus, it is desirable to decrease noise due to electromagnetic waves, in addition to improving the heat radiation properties of printed circuit boards.